Black
"Your unyielding efforts amuse me very much. They truly do. But for your own good, I would recommend you to stay away from the dreadful area called my presence." ''-Black (Amidst the destruction he caused)-'' Black (ブラック, Burakku) is the name of the evil and antagonistic entitiy that once roamed the world of Atarina and long after it's destruction, came to the "2nd Free World", namely Meena, where he sought to travel all over the planet, until he would find a special source of power he secretly seeked for. He is undoubtly the most powerful enemy that both Atarina and Meena have ever faced, having completely destroyed Atarina a thousand years ago. His true identity is that of The Black God. Appearence: Normal Look: Black has unruly, wild and raven black hair, matched by his dark eyebrows and even darker, very stern eyes. His skin is a little bit browned and has a deeper contrast than that of a regular man. He is very muscular, not to the extent of a extreme bodybuilder, but still muscular enough to make his long sleeved undershirt stretch at his chest. Besides the shirt, which is of black color and possesses a turtlenech, similar to his his hair, he wears a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, held in place by a red sash around his belt to stomach region. His look is completed by a pair of baggy black pants and two white boots. On his left ear, he wears a sole green and golden earring, while on his right hand, he wears a white and silver ring. What purpose these two objects serve for, is unknown. Evil Transformation: When entering this state Black's hair, eyebrows and eyes turn into a pinkish to white color. His entire body begins to shine in an pink light, while an aura of flames forms around his body. The aura consists of a deep wine red color (At the edges), a magenta to purple like color (in the middle) and a series of little, white to pinkish flames, surrounding his body. Furthermore he becomes slightly more muscular and becomes bigger (From 185 cm to 192 cm). If he decides to use the maximum power of this form (something he only did once to intimate an enemy), his eyes become bloodshot and he gets even more muscular aswell as much bigger (From 192 cm to 215 cm). Added to that, many dark black markings appear all over his body. Two going down from his eyesides to his cheecks, two other lightning bolt looking ones go over his chest, while four other cover his arms and hands. Godly Form: While the other forms are simply manefestations, this form is his true one. His goldy form doesn't has a physical body, for it is above the rules of space, time and reality. The only thing he ever said about it that you simply see everything (Omniscience), are everywhere (Omnipresence) and can do anything you want (Omnipotence). Since Black is the "God of Death and Darkness", he (in other terms) is the dark side of the universe. Personality: His personality can be described as an extremely complex and nigh-incomprehensible one. Due to his divine status as a god, he doesn't have a personality in his true god form, neither feelings, emotions or even thoughts. Only when he manifested himself into a non-godly body he began to feel and have emotions like any other being. This was the prize every god had to pay for using such a body: Becoming vulnerable to emotional attacks, the only weakness a god can possibly have. The only sign of social contact and communication he had in his godly form, were the talkings he (supposedly) had with his fellow gods. He explained that no god, even him, is absolute and that they can only talk and discuss among themselves. While talking (something they very rarely do), all gods shortly have the personality of the field they rule over, e.g Black having the traits of every evil and dark emotion there is. He even calls a god named "Nanturio" his brother and his opposite, the "Lady of Light White", his sister. In his non-godly form, besides from being the first god to ever achieve such a thing, he gained a mostly rather cold, calm and mysterious attitude. He rarely talks and when he does it are either whispers, curses or short, nearly inaudible sentences, with only a few exceptions, for example when he talks to Mavis (for obvious reasons) and Natsu (whom he respects a little bit). However his attitude can also change to become a extremely saidstic, evil and dark monster, who has no regret in killing and torturing people and every living thing alike. Mavis once said that this side is his true nature, a being taking joyment from murder and mass destruction, laughing madly while doing those crimes. This side can surface at any time, even though Black mostly has his emotons in check, as he never gets angry, nervous or scared. He also has a very superior demeanor to other beings (except Mavis) as he likes to call them names like "Puny mortals" or "Foolish humans", even going as far as calling them a "failure". Certainly most suprisingly is that his personality can change from one second to the other, from being a calm, quiet guy, to becoming a extremely harsh talking and evil bastard, who simply destroys everything he wishes to destroy, knowing there is nothing capable of stopping him. There are only a few people who have ever seen a more kindly side of him. He only shows this side when he is conversing with Mavis and later with Natsu and Gray, too, as he kind of displayed a little bit respect for them. Even though when this side emerges, he still isnt completely nice, as he sometimes still adds a few evil comments and sometimes even laughs like a sadistic madman. The three only times he ever showed a completely soft side of his were when first Mavis died, second they reunited and third when he finally went into the godly realm again. Whenever he transforms into his "Evil Transformation", he gains an even darker attidude (similar to his 100% evil attidude whenever he talked with fellow gods) and his lust for blood and destruction grows even bigger. When fully powered up all these are even boosted up more, bringing him to a point where it would be hard to tell the difference between him and his "100% evil form". He never showed any kindness in this form and only once was soft for a short moment, when he reunited with Mavis for the second time. Biography: hik Powers & Abilities: As the currently most powerful being that exists (On the same level as White), his power surpasses that of every other character in the show. Besides possessing nigh-unlimited power and an endless supply of latent and divine energy, he also is a excellent manipulator and tactican. Furthermore he knows several Martial Arts fighting styles, giving him another fortune in battle. Physical Abilities: Incredible Superhuman Strength: '''Black has shown to be immensely strong, being able to lift entire mountains and landscaps with ease. A single goodplaced (+weak) punch of him can take out any foe with relative ease, shooting them hundreds to thousands of meters away. The shockwave created by his normal punches can instantly blow away every single clouds on a nearly globalwide scale and demolish everything, even buildings, in it's path. '''Incredible Superhuman Speed: '''His speed is, just like his strength, easily the fastest ever displayed. He can easily run faster than the speed of sound and even far beyond that, however he rarely does that, simply because he mostly teleports, seeing as that is a far more easier method of travelling. Furthermore he was able to outrun Natsu with little to no effort at all, being too fast for his eyes and everyone elses eyes to track, indicating he runs faster than what the human eye can see. '''Incredible Superhuman Durability: '''He has shown to be very durable, as every non-magic weapon and most of the magical weapons/ attacks/ spells couldn't harm him in anyway. '''Incredible Superhuman Stamina: '''Black possesses an unlimited supply of stamina, as he never tires out and nothing even makes him break a sweat. This also goes for his energy and magical reserves, as he never runs out of them either. '''Incredible Superhuman Agility: He is incredible agile, dodging bullets, knifes and magical attacks without simply relying on his speed alone. He performs extremely well at doing flips, rolls etc.. Incredible Superhuman Perceptions: '''He possesses heigtened senses, being able to easily see things other beings could not see. His hearing is also extremely formidable, as he himself said that he was able to hear every single being in the forest and he was able to exactly tell how many beings were in the forest. '''Incredible Superhuman Momentum: '''Through his enormous speed, he can easily push away living and non-living beings just by running next to the them. His speed creates a shockwave that can be felt by bystanders and also creates small clouds of dust. His speed also allows him to run through walls and entire buildings as his body is so fast it begins to heat up around him, melting everything it touches. '''Powering Up: As a god he is able to power up infinitely, but he chooses to mostly hide nearly all of his unlimited power. He can either power up in the blink of an eye or simply power up while taking his time. Thorugh the massive output of power he can easily shake planets, universes and even complete dimensions. Whenever he powers up, a black or pink aura forms around him, depending on his current form. Flight: '''Black has shown the ability to fly. Whether he uses energy or magic to do this is unknown. When he flies he is even faster than when he runs and whatver he passes by (depending on his speed), either gets overturned, melted or completely annihilated by the extreme momentum of his speed. '''Energy Sensing: '''He can sense the energy signatures of every being, even dead ones. This also allows him to get a look on their power, determining how strong they are and comparing their level of power to either his (current) own or other people's power levels. '''Energy Manipulation & Projection: '''He can manipulate the energy of his body into creating powerful (mostly pink, yellow, black or red) blasts with extremely great destructive power, which he can throw at an insanely fast level of speed. He can also change the form, the shape, the size and the heat of the energy. This results in some being able to blow up only a house or a normal table, while other can blow entire planets and universes to pieces, shaking the structure of the very existence in the process. '''Energy Absorbtion: '''Furthermore he is able to absorb any kind of energy attack that is thrown at him. This simply results in his body practically sucking the energy in. While he doesn't gets a power up from absorbing energy, he only said that the contact felt pretty funny. '''Holy Evil Wrath: '''An attack that resembles a volcanic eruption. Black puts his hand on the ground and soon there are cracks in the ground everywhere. Seconds later earthquakes begin to start in a far circumcircle and nearby water begins to overboil, while fire spits out of the ground from everywhere. Soon lava fills the area and around twenty seconds after he performs this move, a great explosion occures all of the sudden leaing only a massive crater behind. '''Holy Evil Judgement: '''A move he is able to perform by manipulating his energy. Several red blades begin to appear besides him and soon shoot at a target at immeasurable speed. Instead of exploding instantly, they first pierce either their enemy or the ground before exploding in a pinkish explosion of fire and flames. Like most of his attacks they are able to change directions during the flight. '''Holy Evil Blade: By using his energy once more and manipulating it into his hand he can make his secondary signature attack, an energy sword that is able to pierce and cut through literally anything. He often uses this attack to kill his victims quietly to not make any noise and get into the "boring trouble" of having to deal with a bunch of weak mortals. He can also evolve his blade by turning it into a scythe, that is able to create a rip in dimensions and time itself, only by a single strike. Black Life Eraser: '''His special ability as the God Of Death. With his powers he can either instanly or slowly erase everything that exists out of existence, even deleting all their doings and their relations, as if they've never been there to start with. He can even go as far as deleting whatever he chooses out of all timelines and dimensions, completely washing them away from everyone's memory (Including other gods except White)but his. '''Dark Divine Beam: '''His most powerful attack is this godly and pinkish beam of pure destruction and evilness. By charging a energy ball with his two hands while uttering some words in the language of the gods, he can shoot this massive attack at any target he wants obliterating everything in the process. Not a single character thus far has been able to survive the beam. Neither has anyone ever escaped it, for Black can shift the direction and the shape of the beam as he wished, therefore making it only a game to toy with his enemies. Magical Abilities: '''Black/Death Magic: '''His most commonly used magic. It's practically the source of everything he does. He is the creator and completele, absolute and unyielding ruler of it. He knows everything about this magic as it practically is a part of him. His entire existence in other words consists of this magic. While this magic is the very root to all of his other abilities, it also can be found all over existence. Every dark being, every dark act, every dark deed, every dark thought, every dark emotion and every dark existence is part of this magic. In other words one half of the universe is made of this magic, which in other words means that he is half of the universe himself. The Black Magic absolutely obeys his every order or thought. He can use it to manipulate, destroy or even create beings made out of shadow, evil and darkness itself. Those are called "Demons", beings that rely on Black's magic and power alone. They gladly serve their master with every fiber of their very existence and would gladly do anything for him. '''Teleportation Magic: '''The abilitiy to instantly teleport anywhere he chooses. It's his second fastest method of travelling, after his Dimensional Magic. He can also teleport to any energy source he finds. Furthemore he can't just teleport himself, but also an unlimited amount of other beings with him. Before teleporting he often (only once he doesn't) puts two fingers to his forehead. '''Telepathic/ Manipulation/ Mind Control Magic: '''He can telepathically interfere with anyone he wishes to, even animals. This goes as far as him being able to influence them with his dark thoughts and darken their mind. He can also control and play with anyone's mind to the point where the victim just wants to kill himself out of utter despair and dread or the horrible things Black might do to him/ her/ it. This magic under Black's control has already driven countless people mad and into insanity. '''Time Manipulation Magic: He has the ability to both travel through time and manipulate time to a point where he can alter history like he wants. He often combines this kind of magic with his Reality Warping and Dimensional Manipulation Magic, therefore making it even more effective as he now has full control over every single aspects that everything consists of. Dimensional Manipulation Magic: He can effortlessly create portals between timelines, dimensions and even universes. This allows him to easily counter attacks thrown at him and travel even faster then when he teleports. He can even create tiny to gigantic semi universes, that, depending on his will, are either permanent or only temporary. He can also transport and trap other people and beings in these semi universes, playing illusional games with them and torturing them beyond inhumanity. Reality Manipulation & Warping Magic: 'He is able to change reality in any way he wants instantly, changing the fates of everyone and everything at his will and turning the entire existence upside down. Nothing (except White, whose equal he is) is above him and therefore he's the absolute and perfect god. He can transfer realities into others, mix them, make them join each other or simply erase them. The same goes for any other sort of universal aspect, like dimensions, universes and timelines. Transformation's: '"Evil Transformation": '-Augmented Superhuman Abilities:' He stated by himself that all of his abilities, including speed, durability and strength are effectively boosted up by five times, giving his already insane and incomprehensible power an even more insane level. He now is not just leagues but dimensions above every other being. '-Augmented Energy Abilties: '''Just like his Superhuman abilities, his energy abilities are boosted up by five times in total. He now is capable of blowing entire cities apart with just his index finger, can create mountain sized blasts and even unleash a powerful attack called "Black Life Eraser", an ability strong enough to destroy even the biggest sun in its entirety. '-Augmented Magical Abilities: Unlike his energy and superhuman abilities, his magical abilities aren't really boosted up, but rather made more effective, e.g the effected field is bigger and the magic is stronger. '''True God Form: '-Power:' In this form, his power is now beyond measure for he now is Omnipotent (Able to do anything, destroy anything in all realities, dimensions and timelines), Omniscient (Able to know everything in all realities, dimensions and timelines), Omnipresent (Is everywhere in all realities, dimensions and timelines). He now is the "True Black God Of Death". Relationships: lö Trivia: | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}